Songs of Emotion
by awesomebooks
Summary: The club is losing communication, Rachel saves it y a suggestion. This suggestion saves the club, but also brings undiscovered feelingsfor one another out of each of them. Will this truly save the cluib, or break them? Please rread and review. Critics too
1. Chapter 1

"Ok. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it appears to me that we are having some issues communicating with each other in here lately." Mr. Schuester stated blankly, pacing in a slightly intimidating manner in front of the students. Nobody disagreed with him, because as much as they all wanted to ignore it, they couldn't. Their club had been losing connection with each other and if they wanted this thing to work, they'd all have to open up to each other more. As usual, Rachel was first to speak her opinion,

"Mr. Schuester, I couldn't agree more! I've got just the thing to break the ice with too!" Mr. Schuester and the rest of the class all sighed. None of them ever really enjoyed Rachel's great ideas, reluctantly he replied,

"Fine Rachel, what is that?"

"Well, I think that nothing opens your soul more than a romantic duet! Why don't we do that? One guy, one girl per duet singing to each other! It's perfect!" The class started mumbling and calling her out. They detested this idea that she loved ever so much.

"What exactly do you expect us to sing to each other, damn Endless Love aging?" Mercedes exclaimed. Tina was in her own world,

" Well, can we pick partners?" Everyone, even Mrs. Shue glanced at Rachel begging fro an answer. Rachel smiled powerfully, they had given in and she was in complete control.

"Well, we could. But, if we're trying to break ice, then what would singing to somebody we already know and trust accomplish? I'll tell you, absolutely nothing! So my answer here would have to be absolutely no." Now grumbles were emerging from all of them, and Rachel rolled her eyes and very professionally stated, "Well, am I wrong, no. Here an example. Finn, get up here!" Finn hesitantly got up from his chair and came to his girlfriend's need.

"Yeah?" He asked, sort of scared. Rachel didn't bother to explain, she just started singing,

_"My love there's only you in my life, the only thing that's right_." She paused to circle him and stop behind him, as she jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, "_My first love, you're every breath I take you're every step I make_. Then they sang in unison _"and I want to share all my love with you no one else will do." _

"Yeah we get it shut up!" Puck screamed, and Rachel and Finn stopped instantly. Mr. Shue, however, stood up from his seat and began clapping,

"Very nice. As a matter of fact, I like this idea very well Rach." Then he pivoted and faced the rest of the class, "Tomorrow be prepared. I will have a bucket with all your names in it, you will draw them out of the bucket and that will be your partner. You will work with each other to produce a powerful, strong romantic duet that will send a meaningful message to not only yourself and your partner, but to the rest of the class and me as well." Just then the bell rang and class was dismissed. "Well have a nice day, Kids, see you guys tomorrow."

With that, they all got up, most complaining, and Rachel giddily blubbering at Finn's side about plans for songs that would be great choices for the students. Finn just nodded and occasionally said, "Uh huh." As they walked down the hall into the lunchroom. Then she started talking about how this would be something wonderful for their future, he smiled. He had never thought about _their _future before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Okay, Rachel, since it was your idea, you may pick first." Mr. Shue said, placing a black felt hat full of little slips of paper in front of her, each slip having a different fate written upon them. Rachel stuck her hand in nervously; to her every little thing could make or break her future career. Her fingers gripped one piece of paper and she drew it up in a overly-dramatic matter. Once it was out, she glanced down reluctantly, but then gleamed in excitement ads she read the name on her slip,

"Finn!" Her high-pitched voice seemed even higher than usual now. Only one thought ran through everybody else's mind, and that was _Oh great. _Mr. Shue cleared his throat, looked at Finn, and said,

"Okay, Finn," He now glanced again at Rachel, " Go sit next to Rachel and let the others draw." Finn obeyed and once he was seated, Rachel jumped in his lap and began whispering about songs she felt would be beneficial to do to show off their talents, open up their relationship, blow the others out of the water, and give them something to talk about when their careers had skyrocketed.

Mr. Shue went from person to person as the partners were chosen. Next up was Tina. She put her hand in, their was only one person she didn't want to draw, and she felt horrible for thinking this way because it used to be her best friend and her old befriend. When her slip was drawn, she read it aloud in a bit of an annoyed manner and the name burnt in her mouth like acid. "Artie." From across the room, his jaw dropped. He had been hoping to be with her, yet also wishing he wouldn't. He and Tina had had a terrible relationship when they went from friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend. Tina had broken his heart when she left him for that Asian Romeo as he thought of him. He was scared of what this would be like as they rarely spoke afterwards, but as he began thinking more in depth about it, this could be his chance to win her back! What made that Mike guy any better than him? Yes, he decided, he was going to make Tina feel like a princess and was going to treasure, protect, listen, and show her all the things he had been feeling inside that he lacked to show when they were going out. Then maybe, just maybe, if he were lucky she'd come running back to hi and they'd wheel off into the sunset like all those fairytales say.

Next down the row was Puck. He thrust his hand in harshly grabbed it out. When he pulled out the crinkled mess, he read off the name, Mercedes. He was silent, and so was she. She made her way over to him and they sat there in complete silence. "Well," Mr. Shue said, Kurt, Quinn, you two are partners." Kurt silently walked over to Quinn and sat down as Mr. Shue went to the front of the class and began to explain the assignment. "Okay, so pretty self-explanatory her. You are partnered up for a meaningful romantic duet. It does not need to be directed at each other, but still needs to be preformed. So, I guess that's all I got for you guys today. Find a spot to practice, choose your song and have fun!" All the students immediately got up and scattered about the room in different spots.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Finn was kicked back in a chair, listing to Rachel go on and on. "Well, I know the class is kind of sick of _Endless Love_, which is a complete mystery to me because it's so beautiful. So if we cannot do that then what about _Time of my Life _from _Dirty Dancing. _Or we could do _Islands in the Stream_ but I don't think the class would like it too much because it's of country music and we don't usually do that, or-"

"Rachel, calm down." Finn commanded, feeling overwhelmed by Rachel's constant talking, "listen Babe, calm down, take a breath as you speak. Think a little and talk slower." Rachel gave Finn the ever so famous puppy dog pout and he melted as he always did. "Okay. Fine continue." He face-palmed in his hand. Rachel smiled and laughed,

"But I just don't know which one would have the strongest message. I mean I think "Endless Love" is the best choice, however like I said before we've done it in here before and they all probably get sick and tired of listening to the same song over and over again. But it is our duet, so if its how we truly feel and is what we want to express to each other then why not sing it? You know what I mean Finn?" She didn't let him have time to speak, "Oh I 'm sorry. I mean here I am going on and on and I haven't even asked what you think about any of the songs or what you'd like to sing once. So, what would you like to sing Finn?" He just shrugged and mildly said,

"I personally don't care. Anything you want is fine, as long s it expresses my emotions toward you. That is, I love you Rachel Debra Barry." He stood up and then bent down over his girlfriend to kiss her.

"I love you too, Finn." She said sweetly, but then it was back to business, " So I think, "Endless Love is out winner. You like it and I love it and it expresses our feelings for one another deeply and truly. You know, Baby, if we get married this is going to be our special wedding song and we can sing it at one of the award shows when both our careers are strong. I mean we know we're both going to be famous, we're clearly the most talented people in here and talent like ours cannot be passed up. Now lets begin," Rachel began to make noises that sounded as close to perfect as you could get to the introduction while Finn got ready to sing the opening lines.

"My love, there's only you in my life the only thing that's-"

"Finn! Come on Sweetie, you can do better than that I know it! Now take the love you feel and express it in the singing and then we'll be perfect. He nodded. He was really thinking now. He wasn't used to felling really loved before now. Even if it was in the rush of the moment, Rachel had said the word marriage. Including him. He'd never thought about that before now. But now that she brought it up, he realized, _I love this girl, and I am going to marry her someday I just know I am. There is nothing I wouldn't do for this girl. Rachel Debra Barry is my Endless Love._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Listen Artie! There is a reason I left you and that reason is not so that we could get back with each other!" It was so that I could find a real man who loves me more than his game console!" Tina exclaimed at Artie, directed at a comment he had made about that he wanted to go with her again.

"Tina," Artie said compassionately, "Tina, Darling-"  
>"Don't you dare call me darling! I am not your darling anymore!" He rolled his eyes. How could he get this to sound right? How could it sound so real, so perfect, that special thing that every woman wants to hear from a guy? How could he convince her that he really loved her? He bit his lip and took a deep breath.<p>

"Listen, Tina." He said sternly and sincerely, " I know that when we were dating I didn't always treat you right. Yeah I should've called you more, messaged you more, paid more attention to you, you know things like that. I shouldn't have ignore your for the games. The games can wait, our love can't, and I should've realized that sooner. Well I did… Right after you left I realized how much you meant to me and that without you I really have no meaning. You make me whole Tina, and if you'd come back to me I promise that I'd do everything I could despite physical difficulties to make you happy and feel like a queen." He was staring deeply into her eyes, and she had to think of what to say. Yeah what he was saying was nice and all but was it true?

"Artie. What can I say to that? I appreciate your apology and I forgive you. However, I am not coming back to you like that. I'm not going to be your girlfriend. I have Mike. A real gentleman, who is everything I could ever hope for."

"Tina, I know I was wrong! But I love you! I need you, you are the light of my life whether or not the feeling is mutual I don't know. But let me say this, when I wake in the morning and get to school, I put up with the harassment, bullying, exclusion, horridness, I put up with so much that I evidently do not want to! Why do I not just drop out and home or online school, you may ask? Its because of you Tina! I look forward to everyday, because despite all the bad that happens to me through the day; I have glee club at night, where I get to see you and be with you regardless of if we talk. Just being around you is all I need!"

" Well, great. But I don't need you. I need my Prince Mike. And-" Artie wheeled a bit closer and grabbed her hand,

"Tina, my love, I've been watching you and Mike. I can see that you're not a strong as you were at first! I see that you're getting short tempered with him! I see that the two of you aren't as thrilled to see each other at times! I see this that you cant!"

"What you see is love becoming natural and flowing as apposed to something that is overwhelming and something to show off, Artie. I don't think you'd know. Oh, and, you love me? Good to know then, considering that you were with that slut Brittany, two weeks after I left!"

"Tina, I wanted to make you jealous! That's the only reason why! Don't you know! I don't know what I can do to make you see how sorry I am and how I truly feel for you! Tell me! How? Please Tina!" She ripped her hand from hi arm,

"Nothing." She flipped her hair and walked out of the room as the bell rang.


End file.
